


The Best of Me

by Annie_reads



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Humor, One Night Stands, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_reads/pseuds/Annie_reads
Summary: After a mistake that had happened 7 years ago, she now faces the consequences of it.Taura Anthony has been away from America for 7 years. When she returns, with her little boy in tow, she runs into the one man she had been persistent on avoiding.
Relationships: Julian Albert/Original Female Character(s)





	The Best of Me

Here she stood, on the porch of a dear friend's home who she knew since she was a child. She could feel the pounding of her heart against her rib cage and she was certain had it not rained anyone within five inches of her could hear it as well. How would he react to finally seeing her again? Would he hate her? he probably should hate her, she left with no explanation.

"Mum," the quiet drawl brought her back to reality as a small tug on her hand made her look over at her son. She felt the corner of her lips tug into a smile as she fixed his chestnut brown wavy hair. He gained his accent from his life back in London, Taura however kept the American accent in which she had been born with even if it was slightly difficult to not slip into the British accent after living in London for many years. He shrugged her off fixing his shirt making Taura laugh. How she missed when her boy was younger. 

The door to the house swung open and Barry stood in shock before a smile finally made an appearance. "Do you make a habit of showing up to a party and standing on the porch?" he teased opening the door wider for the two. "Well, come in. I don't want you two getting sick before Ira's birthday next month. You will make it wont you?" before you could even answer, Daniel lifts his chin eyeing Barry cautiously before stepping inside past Barry. "He's got tall."

"And very tenacious. Must be an seven year old thing." laughs Taura as she hugs her friend tightly. His arms wrap around her briefly before he pulls away shutting the door to his house.

"Everyone is in the kitchen, we have been so excited to see you both." Barry whispers when they reach the kitchen. Daniel quickly stands beside Taura eyeing the group of gasping people nervously. "Look who has arrived!" they quickly bring Taura in for long hugs before their eyes had fell on Daniel.

"Everyone, meet my son Daniel." Taura smiles proudly as she lays a comforting hand on his back. He squares his shoulders and extends his small hand to the group.

"I'm Daniel, nice to meet you all. Mum left out that you were all going to be here so I guess we will just have to deal with each other for tonight yeah?"

" _Daniel!_ " Taura hissed at her son who was being very outspoken. Caitlin giggled and shook his hand with a smile.

"Don't worry we are not all that bad." she says and Daniel nods before looking back down at the ground. "My daughter and son are upstairs perhaps you would like to meet them as well?"

"That's a lovely idea." Taura beams before turning to her son. His blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Why don't you go play with Abigail and Zane, the adults need to catch up."

"I don't play mum, I would much rather be back at home in the garden." his mouth was set in a hard line and Taura closed her eyes for a brief moment, silently begging her son to give her a break with the arguing. He sighed in defeat finally and head up the stairs. The group broke out into snickers.

"You have your hands full Taura." Cisco said from his seat at the island. Caitlin turns around grabbing a glass of wine before shoving it in Taura's hands.

"It's normal, Abigail gives me hell when I don't give her attention. But you are required to relax and have a drink with us." the group laughs before they all take seats around the table. Two glasses of wine later and a chat and the question that had been looming between the group was finally spoken.

"I know you don't like talking about it but..."

"Barry..."

"Who is the father Taura? I mean you flee America and two years later you send us all a message saying you have a son." she sighed into her drink before tipping the rest in her mouth allowing the burn of the liquid to distract her from the topic even if it were just for a moment.

"I'm not ready to open up about that." she admitted glancing at Barry, his jaw set as he shakes his head.

"Does the father even know about Daniel at least?" Caitlin questions softly. She wanted to laugh or cry she didn't know which but it must have been the alcohol making its way to her head because she let her head fall to the table as she groaned. She made the mistake of not telling the father but she didn't want to mess up his life. She had the conversation with him at least a hundred times so if one day they happened to cross paths she would certainly be ready for it.

"No." she deadpanned and Caitlin hummed.

"Do you ever plan on telling the guy?" Cisco joined in and she rolled her head back and forth on the counter signalling no before her head shot up.

"Maybe one day but right now, new's like that would hundred percent give that man a coronary." Cisco chuckled throwing back his whiskey before placing the glass on the table."How is the Job in London going?" he changes the subject and you shrug. 

"My editor says I need to go into more detail. Times like that I wish I was back at the lab it would be easier but now I have a kid. I guess this is the best thing for me."

"We really do miss you at the Lab T. It's not the same and Harry certainly doesn't understand a thing about computers." Barry sighs and Caitlin chuckles shaking her head. Harry was like a father figure to her just as Joe was to Barry. Harry always knew how to make her laugh when she was down but she was certain he would be irate with her for leaving without a goodbye. He was often like that and sometimes took months to earn his forgiveness. 

"He tries his best at times. He travels back and forth between earths so we hardly ever see the actual H.R." Caitlin tells her before Cisco bumps in.

"We are stuck with fraud Harry right now, all he knows how to do is make coffee for us." Cisco says before looking over at Taura. "He wanted to write a book on us to gain back his place on his other earth."

"You helped him though Cisco. You can't just not tell Taura that you have become friends with him." Caitlin frowns and Cisco rolls his eyes crossing his arms.

"It's entertaining actually," Barry begins with a smile glancing at Taura. "With all the Harry Potter quotes Cisco does, Harry doesn't seem to have a clue."

"His name is Harry, I can't just not make a comment about it. I tried telling him how amazing he was and it just slipped."

"What slipped?" Taura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said he was a wizard." The table burst into laughter and she had to admit that was smooth.

The door opened and Barry quickly got out of his seat to welcome the new guest. She sat up completely when she heard his voice, her blood running cold and she was absolutely certain that her heart had stopped. Caitlin and Cisco leaned back in their chairs smiling at the guest who was now making his way into the dining room.

"Damn it all! The traffic was horrible mate. I'm so sorry I am late." he said and Barry laughed before they came into view. He froze and she froze when they looked at each other. He hadn't changed a bit but right now she couldn't focus on his looks. She was focusing on the way her palms began to sweat and her heart thumping as her anxiety was now through the roof of Barry's home. This couldn't possibly be real could it? was she really that drunk? maybe if she pinched herself he would disappear. She closed her eyes and pinched her thigh under the table. When she opened his head was tilted slightly his lips set in a hard line. This was most definitely real and Taura wanted the floor to swallow her whole. "Anthony?"

"Albert." she nodded before she adverted her gaze back to her wind glass swallowing thickly.

"Greetings Juliet." Cisco says and Julian scoffs patting him on the shoulder before pressing a kiss to Caitlin's cheek.

"I'm sorry, is this actually fucking happening?" Taura never cursed but the moment they all were having was bizarre and plus it was the alcohol speaking. "You guys are just best friends now? He comes in here all high and mighty and then presses a kiss to Caitlin's cheek?!"

"Relax Taura. Albert is a changed person." Barry grinned patting Julian on his back roughly. Taura stared in shock before clearing her throat glancing at Caitlin who was sending her a curious look. "People change in seven years. You only knew this man pre alchemy days."

"Pre what?"

"Long story." says Caitlin with a sympathetic smile. Taura began to stand getting ready to make some excuse why she needs to get back to her hotel before Julian could see Daniel. Loud laughter floated downstairs and it makes Taura smile that her son was having fun. "I think I heard Abigail and Daniel laughing." Caitlin says in shock.

"Who's Daniel?" Julian whispers to Barry.

"Daniel is Taura's son." Barry whispers back making her roll her eyes. They acted like she was not in the same room as them. She went to say her goodbyes but the kids ran down stairs and Daniel ran right into her arms.

"Zane acts like Mr Barry. I don't like it." Cisco laughs and Caitlin shakes her head with a smile.

"What's wrong darling? why do you say that?"

"He thinks just because I shared the paint brush with him that we are friends mum." she closed her eyes and pat his back softly trying to hold her tongue. She met the shocked eyes of Julian Albert, he stared at her son curiously. "Who is that man mum?"

"I'm Julian Albert." Daniel broke out into a excited grin as he looked back at his mother. She smiled softly before Julian walked over to them taking a seat in the empty spot next to her. 

"We have the same accent." he tells Julian a matter of factly. Julian hums leaning against the table with his elbow watching the boy.

"How has the new lab been going Julian?" Barry questions as Caitlin was preoccupied chatting with her own two kiddos who seemed to be throwing a fit.

"Wonderful." Julian clipped before looking back at Daniel. "How old are you mate?" 

"I'm seven. I turn eight next month but we have to attend Barry's party instead." Daniel rolled his eyes and Taura wanted to clamp her hand over her sons mouth.

"Seven." Julian echoed before his face paled.

"So Cisco still working on those powers you have?" She said to Cisco who seemed to be putting the puzzle pieces together between her and Julian.

"Yes and you?"

"We have the same hair." says Daniel from where he sat on Taura's lap. "Mum says my dad who I never met had the same hair as me. I don't like the way she styles it, makes me look stupid." The room became silent and Julian broke the silence by his chair screeching against the floor boards.

"Taura a word?" he requested his tone dangerously calm. Taura laughed tapping Daniel on his side and he hopped off.

"That really won't be necessary Julian-"

"- I insist." he grits out and she stands nervously as he leads her out of the room and into a bathroom slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"Start talking or I swear to you Taura this whole house will hear about this sick joke."

She never wanted to be back in London so badly.


End file.
